The Fight for Love
by magenta-potter
Summary: Harry's daughter,Magenta, and Draco's son, DJ, are seeing eachother, without their parents knowing... Rated for self harm and some violence(SP?)


The Fight for Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its charrys. But I do take pride in Magenta and Harry Jr. their personality's come from my thoughts. Lizzy and DJ are products of my friend Shorty's wild imagination; anything they say or do is her fault! (I'll give you one guess what DJ stands for.) Jewel is the squirrel's creation.**

_When you told me you loved me_

_Did you know it would take me_

_The rest of my life?_

_To get over the feeling of knowing_

_A dream didn't turn out right._

_When you let me believe_

_That you weren't complete_

_Without me by your side,_

_How did I know that you would go,_

_That you would run?_

_Baby I thought you were the one_

Jessica Simpson

**Ok, now to begin:**

"Magenta, he's just not right for you get over him!" Harry Jr. told his sister as she sobbed into her pillow.

"Harry, I'm the only person that has ever loved him; he doesn't understand what I was trying to say!" Magenta said in her ex-boyfriend's defense.

Harry stormed out of the room muttering something about lovesick fools. Magenta glad to get rid of the pest sat up and rummaged around in a box. She withdrew her hand holding a muggle device known as a knife.

She held out her wrist and very lightly rubbed the blade across it. She smiled faintly as she pushed the blade into her skin, watching the blood flow from her veins. Wiping the bloody knife on a paper towel she continued to watch as the blood flowed down her arm. She licked at the blood savoring the tart taste as she rolled the blood around in her mouth.

As she watched the blood slowly fade away she fought back tears, remembering the look in DJ's eyes as he told her he never wanted to talk to her again. After she had cried all she could, she curled up and fell asleep right where she was on the floor.

Meanwhile, in the Riddle house, DJ laid twitching on the floor under the Crucio curse, screaming at the top of his lungs, the pain almost unbearable but not enough to drive him crazy. His master muttered the counter curse and shaking DJ kneeled in front of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

"What is my new mission, my lord?" he said shaking from the torture he had just endured, he grimaced and grabbed his arm in searing pain.

"To prove your loyalty to the Death Eaters and myself, you must kill your old lover, Magenta Potter!" Voldemort said with an evil smirk on his ugly face.

"But, my lord, she is under the protection of the Order not to mention a Secret-Keeper!" DJ exclaimed.

"No buts DJ, go kill Potter anyway you can," Voldemort said turning away, the signal for the young Death Eater to leave.

DJ held back his tears until after he Disapparated to Malfoy Manor to get ready to prove himself to his master's cause. He sat down on his bed and looked at the floor thinking of all the time's he and Magenta had spent together, letting the tears fall freely.

Lizzy quietly opened the door and stepped inside. "I knew something was wrong, what's happening?" She asked closing the door.

"Nothing's wrong Lizzy, I'm just fine," DJ lied to his younger twin sister.

"Remember I can sense everything you think, so don't lie to me," Lizzy cautioned.

"Voldemort ordered me to kill Magenta," DJ sobbed trying to regain control of his emotions.

"But I thought the thing between Magenta and you was over for good," Lizzy said confused.

"It doesn't stop me from loving her, what she said was hurtful, that's why I broke up with her," DJ said wiping away the tears running down his face.

"She was just cuddling with Wood; you weren't around for her to hold… so she took the next best thing," Lizzy said in shielding her best friend.

Lizzy was the one that brought Magenta and DJ together, by the form of locking them in an empty classroom in the school. Keeping their relationship going seemed to be her business.

"Well, whatever, I have to kill her anyway…" DJ said a single tear running down his face.

Magenta stood outside the house of Jewel Dumbledore getting ready to knock. The door flew open and Jewel ran out, "Magenta, we'll have so much fun together, doing muggle things and going to the mall!"

Magenta sighed and smiled faintly, "Yeah, I'll enjoy hanging with you for the weekend." Taking Jewel's arm Magenta walked over to her car, got in, and waited for Jewel to figure out the seatbelt.

Then off they went… not expecting what was going to happen next.

**AN: well what do you think? Boring? Yes? No? Well RR plz! Sorry its short, but if I get enough reviews I'll write more!**


End file.
